


Psychology Fact

by myoprah_myeyes



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoprah_myeyes/pseuds/myoprah_myeyes
Summary: I've seen a lot of psychology facts on TikTok and this one made me think to give it a try.Please don't hate me. Just trying to do a one-shot and I think I suck at summaries. Might not do a repeat.Thank you for my wonderful BETA Marcella B. a.k.a. Agapimu17.All mistakes are mine.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Psychology Fact

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of psychology facts on TikTok and this one made me think to give it a try.  
> Please don't hate me. Just trying to do a one-shot and I think I suck at summaries. Might not do a repeat.  
> Thank you for my wonderful BETA Marcella B. a.k.a. Agapimu17.  
> All mistakes are mine.

The twins wanted to prove something about a psychology fact that said that, whenever a person was on the phone talking to somebody, they would accept everything you will hand to them. And for the twins, who was the better target to this study that their mum Miranda? 

They have seen changes within their mum since she came back from Paris, she being constantly over the phone even when she was doing something, like working on the book, was one of those changes. They also notice that their mum was becoming more and more giggly when she was talking with someone over the phone. So the twins decided to put their mum into a test.

Cassidy heard her mum inside her office talking to someone, and since she knew that her mum didn’t have a visitor she assumed that she’s once again on the phone. She immediately went to her sister’s room to inform her about their mum and to start with their small experiment.

“Caroline, mum is on the phone inside her office. I think now is the time to do our little experiment?” Cassidy stated factly to her twin when she went inside Caroline’s room in a hurry.

“You think? but if this goes bad it will be all your fault”, came the curt reminder from Caroline.

“Nah, I think it will be hilarious”. Cassidy said looking dreamily while she laid on her twin’s bed eyeing the small box that was part of their plan. “by the way, you have a good taste. You are becoming more and more like mum though”.

“And you are becoming more and more like her” Caroline stated factly. “So let’s go. Let start with fruits, and a canned soda, a jar of jelly, the turkey baster, and finally THIS?”. 

Both twins were grinning as they went out and got all the stuff they needed. Slowly they opened their mum’s office, and there was Miranda, with her feet tucked in while sitting on her office couch and once again over the phone as they predicted. Both twins looked into each other and took into action.

Miranda saw the twins come inside but she did not mind. She found it odd that the twins came in bearing a basket with things inside.

Cassidy approached her first and gave her a banana, and she accepted it. Caroline came after and gave her an orange. Although, still on the phone, she found it endearing that the twins care, thinking that she should eat something before their usual dinner. And then Cassidy came back with a canned soda. After receiving the soda, Caroline came barreling and gave her a jar of Jelly. Miranda was becoming confused. After a while, she thought the twins were already done so she continued to speak over the phone and finally understood what they were doing. 

Cassidy came in with a turkey baster, but she still accepted it. Then Caroline came in with a small box.

When she opened the box, Miranda came to a halt speaking to someone over the phone. She looked intently over the twins as they were both grinning from ear to ear.

“Andrea, darling. Will you marry me?”. Miranda continued speaking.

“Wait, what? What does this have to do with this crazy psychology fact that the twins are trying to do to you now, with asking to marry you?” Came a surprising reply from Andrea.

Miranda put her phone on a speaker mode, so the twins would hear what Andrea would say. The twins felt busted. They couldn’t fool their mum after all.

“Cassidy, Caroline, is this still part of the test or are you asking me to marry your mom?” Andrea spoke over the phone.

Cassidy and Caroline looked at each other. Then both answered. “Andy please marry mum”.

“Well then… YES to all three of you. Although this is not the grandest declaration of asking someone to marry you, it is perfect. Who am I to say no to the Priestlys. And by the way, don’t think you can use those psychology facts on your mum.” Andrea replied. But the twins were already jumping and so happy with Andrea’s answer.

But Miranda had a last-minute trick for the twins.

“Hmmm, I think they just wanted to prove a fact, Andrea. But I don’t know what’s the need for a turkey baster. Your fing…..”, before Miranda finished her last word, the twins shouted “mum” with pure horrific eyes understanding the last statement. Then they ran to get out of Miranda’s office while Caroline was shouting “now we need a psychology visit this time, and it’s all Cassidy’s fault”.

The end.


End file.
